


I Still Haven't Found (What I'm Looking For)

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Children of Earth Compliant, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Haven't Found (What I'm Looking For)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For", music and lyrics by Bono.

It's been six months now that Jack's been running. Mountains, fields, city walls; he's climbed, run and scaled them all, searching for anything in the alien crowds to break the bonds of memory. He'd waged war and saved a world's worth of children, but at the cost of what might have been his only shots at true immortality. Love, and legacy, and he'd wasted them both.

When he returns to Earth he sees them reflected in Gwen's radiant face and her swollen belly. It's then he realizes, there's no more Kingdom Come--at least, not for him.

Jack keeps running.


End file.
